


The Pool Scene

by pupn_suds



Category: Thoroughbreds (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupn_suds/pseuds/pupn_suds
Summary: The Pool SceneAmanda saves Lily. Things get heated after and maybe Amanda cares more for Lily than either expected. Maybe.





	The Pool Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I wish that scene had gone down. I don't know about you, but I was picking up some sexual tension between Amanda and Lily in Thoroughbreds (2017). Maybe it's just my imagination, maybe it was intentional, or maybe those actors just have great chemistry? I've wanted to write a sexual story featuring two women for AO3 for awhile now. This is my first one. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Let me know if you want me to write more, I set it up so that it could be continued.

Amanda gazes down at the bottom of the pool where Lily is sitting. The slight ripples of water distort her image, but she thinks Lily looks almost peaceful. Or at least what she imagines peaceful might look like. She studies Lily’s face some more, trying to store all the tiny details so she can practice the expression later.

She glances at the clock above the designer looking pool chairs. 41 seconds. Amanda is confident Lily can’t beat her 135 seconds. Much longer than that and she’d pass out and drown. Fear will kick in long before that.

Little air bubbles escape from Lily’s lips. 80 seconds and she still appears to be in a trance. Amanda debates, she could see how far Lily will go, but if she dies she’d have nothing to do but sit at home again awaiting her trial. At least Lily and her intense emotions are interesting.

104 seconds, Lily starts to cough, her hand goes to her throat. Amanda dives down, wrapping her arms around Lily’s waist, and pulls her to the surface. Lily coughs and sputters for a minute then shoots Amanda an irritated look.

 

“What the hell?”

“You were going to drown,” Amanda states plainly.

“I was going to win.”

 

Amanda shrugs slightly, her gaze empty and bored. She looks Lily in the eye and in a monotone voice says, “Next time I’ll let you.”

Lily looks at Amanda unsure if she just witnessed a break in her usual stone expression. They stare at each other in silence. Lily looks down at Amanda’s hands, which are still lightly resting on her waist. She shivers slightly and looks up to find Amanda watching her, her eyes appear as unemotional and bored as ever.

 

“Is this turning you on?” Amanda asks suddenly, her voice level.

“What?? No! I.. It’s cold and..

“It’s a heated pool.”

 

Amanda releases Lily and swims back a little. She starts floating on her back, gazing idly at the ceiling. Lily watches her.

 

“Was it turning you on?”

Amanda turns her head slightly.

“Yeah.”

Lily’s eyes widen in surprise.

“So you like girls?”

“I like sex, but yeah, they tend to be more experienced. Or to have more common sense at least.

“I thought you didn’t like anything.”

“Sex is physical, it doesn’t require emotions.”

 

Lily’s pulse is hammering in her ears, the hairs on her arms stand up and she knows it’s not because she’s cold. Amanda is staring at her, with those intense cold eyes, that always seem to see right through her.

 

“I don’t have any experience..with girls.” Lily finally admits.

“Do you masturbate?”

Lily blushes again. Amanda is an expert at throwing her off her guard.

“Yeah.”

“Then you know what feels good. It’s not as hard as boys make it seem.”

 

There’s a pause. Lily looks at Amanda looking at the ceiling.

 

“Okay then,” Lily says.

“Hmm?”

“Let’s have sex.”

Amanda eyes Lily, her expression unreadable.

“Are you sure?”

Lily is so nervous it’s taking everything she has to appear calm. Underneath that nervousness is excitement. She can already feel warmth and pressure building between her legs.

“Yeah. Why the hell not?”

 

Amanda stands, then starts slowly swimming toward Lily. Lily is frozen, all her muscles tense with anticipation and excitement. Amanda dives under the water and Lily looks down, her eyebrows come together in confusion, then she feels Amanda’s fingers graze her ankles. Her hands slowly slide up Lily’s shins. She tightens her grip when she reaches Lily’s thighs, her thumbs grazing the edges of the strip of blue swimsuit covering her center. Her hands continue slowly up Lily’s stomach and Amanda can feel her abs flex. Her fingers are centimeters from Lily’s breasts, Lily’s hard nipples outlined by her suit.

Amanda surfaces suddenly and grabs the back of Lily’s neck with one hand while using the other to push her against the wall of the pool. Without taking a breath Amanda crushes her lips against Lily’s in a shockingly passionate kiss. Lily can feel Amanda’s tongue lick her lower lip. She parts them and Amanda slides her tongue into her mouth. Their tongues twist against each other. Amanda pulls back just as suddenly. Is that a smirk or a smile on her face? Lily can’t tell.

 

“Wow,” Lily says, her breaths coming out fast and uneven. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“What did you think I was just going to slam you against the wall and start finger fucking you?” Lily winces. There’s that bluntness again.

“Isn’t that the unemotional way to do it?”

“Kissing you is half the fun,” Amanda says.

 

Before Lily can process this she feels Amanda’s soft lips crush against hers again. She’s surprised by how deeply Amanda kisses. Amanda moves her lips to Lily’s jaw, then to her neck. Lily moans lightly, she can tell Amanda is marking her, but she doesn’t care, she’ll deal with it later. Amanda’s hands are back on her waist now, pushing upwards, signaling Lily to push up onto the edge of the pool. Lily takes the hint, she presses herself up onto the edge. Amanda looks up at her. Lily pulls Amanda’s face towards her and licks her tongue into her mouth. Amanda pauses for a split second, momentarily thrown by Lily taking control. Recovering quickly she sucks Lily’s tongue into her mouth. After a few moments, she pulls away slightly and whispers against Lily’s lips,

 

“Get on that chair behind you.”

 

Lily gets up, maybe a little too eagerly she worries, and sits on the end of the beautifully designed, and incredibly expensive, black lounge chair. Amanda pushes herself out of the pool and follows her.

 

“Lie down.”

 

Lily scoots back and leans on her elbows. Amanda kneels between her legs and gently pushes her the rest of the way down. She starts sucking on Lily’s neck again causing her to make little noises of pleasure. Amanda grabs the straps of Lily’s one-piece and yanks it down to her stomach. Lily gasps and looks up to see Amanda lowering her head down to one of her small hard nipples. Water is dripping from Amanda’s wet hair onto her exposed chest. She watches as Amanda’s beautiful lips close around one nipple, she’s kissing it slowly no tongue yet. Lily groans and throws her head back. She’s never felt anything like this before and they haven’t even gotten to the good part yet. Amanda continues to nibble and suck on her nipple, while bringing her hand up to massage Lily’s other breast. Lily bites the side of her own hand, she can’t control her hips, which keep bucking up towards Amanda.

 

“You don’t have to be quiet, it’s hot,” Amanda says as she pulls Lily’s hand away from her mouth.

 

Amanda moves her attention to Lily’s other nipple. She holds Lily’s hips down with her other hand.

 

“Wait,” Amanda commands.

 

Lily takes a deep breath. Amanda slowly starts trailing kisses down her stomach, pulling her suit further down as she goes. She bites one of Lily’s hip bones causing her to hiss.

 

“Ahhh,” Lily gasps.

Amanda looks up at her and asks, “Did I hurt you?”

“No, Jesus. I didn’t even know that was a spot I liked.”

 

Amanda smirks and continues to tease Lily by licking and nipping at and around her hip bones. Then she continues to undress her.

Lily lifts her hips up so Amanda can pull her suit the rest of the way off. There’s a pause. Lily opens her eyes and blushes when she sees Amanda looking at her, her expression focused.

 

“What?” Lily asks self-consciously.

 

Amanda is taking everything in. Every inch of Lily’s body, every freckle on her perfectly smooth porcelain skin. She shakes her head.

 

“I’m not judging you, don’t worry,” Amanda says. She looks intensely into Lily’s eyes, “You’re extraordinarily beautiful, you’re aware of that right?” she asks matter-of-factly.

“I…oh god,” Lily yelps as Amanda parts her lower lips with one finger, slowly dragging it to her center.

“You’re so wet,” she says, and then she sucks her own finger into her mouth, tasting Lily.

 

Lily groans in frustration.

Amanda takes her time settling down to lie between Lily’s legs. She runs her finger through Lily’s folds again.

Lily feels like every nerve in her body is on fire. She lifts her head to look into Amanda’s brown eyes.

 

“Please.”

 

And with that, Amanda lowers her head and kisses Lily’s center.

Lily throws her head back, she can feel Amanda’s soft cheeks against the inside of her thighs, her warm mouth kissing and sucking at her lips, it’s like nothing she’s ever felt before.

Amanda works one finger inside Lily and pumps in and out slowly, curling her finger up against the front wall of Lily’s vagina.

 

“Oh shit,” Lily screams through her teeth. Her breath is coming in rapid little bursts.

 

Every noise Lily makes sends a shock of warmth to Amanda’s own core and spurs her on. Amanda is apathetic about most things, but she could fuck Lily forever. She increases the speed of her tongue going back and forth across Lily’s clit. Lily’s hips are moving wildly again, but Amanda doesn’t restrain her this time. It’s hot as fuck and helps her figure out what motions Lily likes the best. She pushes another finger inside her, keeping the same pace.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Amanda…fuck,” Lily gasps. She threads her fingers through Amanda’s messy brown hair and pushes herself against her mouth, desperate for as much contact with Amanda as she can get.

“Amanda,” Lily gasps, “You’re going to make me come.”

 

Amanda moves her left arm under Lily’s knee and grasps her thigh to pull her closer to her mouth, her right index and middle finger still pushing and curling inside Lily. She presses her tongue flat against Lily and runs it faster back and forth across Lily’s clit. She feels Lily tense around her fingers.

Every muscle in Lily’s body is clenched, she cries out, it’s like electricity zapping through her, her thighs squeeze tight around Amanda’s head. She reaches out and grabs Amanda’s hand.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Lily says breathlessly. “I didn’t mean to squeeze so tight, did I hurt you?”

 

Amanda rubs her thumb over Lily’s hand in reassurance. She continues to lick and suck at Lily’s center. Lily’s hips jump with every little after shock.

Eventually it’s too much and she puts both hands on either side of Amanda’s face, signaling her to come up next to her.

Amanda settles on her side next to Lily. She lazily traces patterns across Lily’s pale chest with her fingers, watching it rise and fall with each breath.

Lily turns to look at her.

 

“That was…,” she whispers, trailing off.

 

There’s that smirk again. Or maybe it was a smile this time? It frustrates Lily to no end how impossible it is to read Amanda, but after that, she wonders if Amanda isn’t quite as empty as she originally thought.

 

Amanda raises an eyebrow, “Women are capable of multiple orgasms. Do you want me to do it again?”

 

Lily pulls Amanda’s face to her and kisses her fiercely. Amanda is momentarily caught off guard again, but only momentarily. She kisses Lily back, licking her lower lip. Lily pulls away and looks her in the eye.

 

“Yeah. But let me do something for you first.”

 

To be continued…


End file.
